So You Think You're a Demigod
by strawbr'yblond periwinkle love
Summary: Know there's something strange about you, but don't know where to start finding the truth? Have suspicions about your parents? Been seeing things that frighten you and are not sure who to tell? Take this quiz to find answers and discover a place just right for you!
1. Part 1: EitherOr

**Hello! You may call me Strawberry! If you are meeting me for the first time, welcome! I'm so glad to have you! I write mostly for Keeper of the Lost Cities, but I'm hoping to start expanding to other fandoms. If you already know me, Yay! you followed me out of the Keeper archive! You've made my day!**

 **This is my first contribution to the PJO fandom, but I hope it won't be my last. Sadly, as a busy college-age individual, I don't have a lot of time to read the plethora of stories in the PJO archive, (although I'll probably end up reading a few,) but if _you_ have the time, please take it to leave me a quick review and let me know how you're doing and what you're scoring!**

 **Scoring! This is a quiz, and the scoring works this way. Mark down your letter (a-e) for each individual answer and hang on to them. Since this is in sections, however, you will also mark down which letter you averaged in each section.**

 **Ok, that was confusing. Say you get 3 a's in part 1, and 3 c's in part 2, but you got a total of 5 a's, 3 c's, and 2 d's between the two sections. You add another a to the 5, because you got mostly a's in part 1, and add another c to the 3 because you got mostly c's in part 2. This means your total score is 6 a's, 4 c's, and 2 d's. Your result is a.**

 **That was still confusing. Oh, well. Give me your scores if you can't get it, and I'll add them up for you.**

 **One more thing. Since the stories take place largely in America, this quiz is tailored for people living on the North American continent, but feel free to adjust it to your own geography if you're international!**

 ** **A note about Hate: I'd really rather not have any, but since I know that's unlikely, please know I'm not going to engage you. Block you, perhaps, even speak about you briefly in the third person, but I don't want to** **get involved in a toxic discussion. If you start reading everything I've ever written and decide to become offended by any of it, remember it's a big internet and we can avoid each other very happily. I'd rather be friends, though!****

* * *

So You Think You're a Demigod quiz

You've been avoiding it this long, but there's no denying it anymore. You've seen strange things all your life, and it's getting worse. Then it happens. You overhear a life-changing conversation, and suddenly there's no more escape: there are "gods" and you're tangled up with them somehow. You're pretty sure you heard something about your blood, too. Half-blood? Blood of something? What was that? You can't remember. Scariest of all, you need a safe place to go, and have no clue where to start.

Well, you've come to the right place. Take this simple quiz and learn of a place just suited to your own special needs. And whatever you do, don't answer the questions all different ways looking for another place. Read your own answer. Shun the other answers. This may protect you from total insanity. At least, for now…

 **Part One:** Either/Or.

 **1\. You're ordering soda. Pepsi or Coke?**

a. Coke!

b. Pepsi!

c. Actually, I'm that person that asks for water. As long as it's not from a river. For some reason, that grosses me out.

d. Whatever I can get cheaply. Or free.

e. There are more kinds of soda than cola, y'know. I'd probably go for root beer or Sprite or something.

 **2\. East coast or West coast?**

a. East coast!

b. West coast!

c. East… wait are we talking oceans or rivers? No preference on oceans, but east bank of rivers. West banks give me the creeps.

d. Umm? East? Just because I've always felt drawn to New England. Weird, huh?

e. And what's wrong with the middle of the country? What are you trying to say here?

 **3\. Sunrise or sunset?**

a. Sunrise! There's something so healing about a sunrise over the Atlantic.

b. Sunset! There's nothing more beautiful than a sunset over the Pacific.

c. Sunrise! It's so hopeful, whereas sunset seems so final.

d. They both have their good and bad connotations. I guess it depends on the day.

e. Sunset? Only because if you think I normally get up early enough to see the sunrise, you're crazy.

 **4\. Cats, dogs, or rabbits?**

a. Dogs! Hound dogs! Newfoundlanders! Portuguese water dogs! Big fluffy happy dogs!

b. Dogs. Like wolves. Or, I guess Huskies would kinda work.

 _c. dOn'T TaLK AboUT bUNNY RABBITS!_ Sorry. Cats. Egyptian Maus. Sphinxes. How about a good tiger or lion. What? you didn't say just house cats.

d. Well, dogs are definitely out, especially wolves. And you've got to watch out for those cats. So… I guess… rabbits? By process of elimination, anyway.

e. Puppies! Chihuahuas and poodles! Kitties! Munchkins and tabbies! Bunnies! I want them all!

 **5\. Aesthetic: mountains, rolling hills, or flatlands?**

a. Rolling hills, sloping down to a calm shore.

b. Mountains. Majestic, imposing mountains.

c. Flatlands. Like an oasis or river basin in the desert.

d. Rolling hills, fuzzy with trees.

e. Flatlands, rippling with prairie grass and golden with corn fields.


	2. Part 2: Life Choices

**Hello, everyone! Thanks for all the support so far! Here's part 2!**

 **Special thanks to IcyFox17 and SolangeloUniverse for following!**

 **Reviews:**

 **goldenlynx16: Glad we got it sorted out! So far your score is 4 b's (one extra for the section) and 2 c's. Thank you so much for being the first review!**

 **KOTLC 1 Fan: Heyy, Paris! I was so happy to see you in my reviews! Honestly, I was so worried no one would want to follow me out of Keeper stuff, and you made me so happy! You split the section evenly, so no extra point for you. I hope it wasn't too confusing adapting for non-America:) You ARE awesome!**

 **MakeAJoke: Yeah, My dad can't resist a pun if he sees it, either. Welcome to my quiz, btw! So far your ****score is 4 d's** **(one extra for the section) and 1 each e and b.**

 **Flaming eyeball: I'm so sorry you're confused! It might help if you answer the questions and I tell you your score so you can see how it's done, or just observe how the other's scores have worked so far.**

 **Quihi** **: I'm glad you caught on! I hope you continue to enjoy. 4 d's and 2 a's for you!**

 **Please note, there will be a part 3 as well!**

* * *

 **Part Two:** Life Choices

 **6\. How would you describe your friend group?**

a. We're small, informal, but tight. We always have a leader, but who that is can change, depending on who's strong in a certain situation. Generally, it's earned though. We're always there for a friend in need.

b. Large, very well ordered, with a queen bee (or king) and a clear social structure.

c. Symbiotic. We learn from each other and help each other. We might even go commune-style if we could.

d. I'm more of a lone wolf type, not necessarily by choice. (Or it might be by choice.) The few friends I have understand that and respect it, just as I respect them.

e. Me and my BFF since preschool take on everything together. We can't imagine life without each other, and talk about anything we're going through, even if she(/he) sometimes thinks I'm a little crazy.

 **7\. You have a tough decision to make. How do you prefer to go about it?**

a. I get a group of my closest friends together and we talk it through, then whoever we've all kinda accepted as the leader at this point makes the final decision.

b. All parties involved vote. This way, it's fair all around

c. Honestly? I usually don't get a choice. Whether it's because I procrastinate, or because things just jump out at me last minute through no fault of my own, by the time I have to make the decision, there's only one option.

d. I make my own decisions. If my friends follow me, I'm glad for their company. If not, I'll manage on my own somehow.

e. I ask my parents or a councillor for advice. I know they have my best interests at heart, and will help me do what's right.

 **8\. You're in a very bad situation, home wise. You've been giving lots of thought to what to do about it. You've finally decided to…**

a. Run away. I know can make it. Find myself a better place.

b. Go to the authorities. It's the right thing to do, even if it seems like I'm a turncoat.

c. Stick it out. Something's got to give, and it's bound to get better from here, right?

d. I've been seriously considering suicide. I know that's not a real solution, but what else can I do? Maybe I can vanish for a while instead. I'm so low that even the thought of living on the streets isn't enough to make me feel.

e. Talk about it with someone I trust. If they can't change it, at least I might be able to stay with some friends or relatives for a while.

 **9\. Army, Navy, Marines, Air Force, or National Guard?**

a. Navy. From special ops to air support, the Navy has a bit of everything included, and no one else fights in the water, so they clearly have the advantage.

b. Army. For the structure, order, and conquering ability. And seriously, it's the only branch that knows how to march in formation properly. Plus, the water scares me.

c. Air Force. Drop in, take care of the problem, leave. Seems like a good plan.

d. Marines. Highly trained, overly dedicated, extremely successful.

e. National Guard. What can I say? I'm a bit of a homebody.

 **10\. How do you feel about Rules?**

a. Rules are made to be broken.

b. Rules, boundaries, they're important. They're what defines a civilization. They're what develops character and grows a leader. They must be maintained at all costs.

c. Rules are important. They provide essential order and balance. But, true balance means there is a time to blindly follow them and a time to change them.

d. Rules? There are rules?

e. Even though I sometimes hate them, I know the rules are set by people who love me and/or want what's best for me. They're there for my protection.


	3. Part 3: About You

**Hey! I'm here with part 3.**

 ** **Huge Thanks to** **Demigod-Wizard-Gatekeeper , Jason Senan, and Freakingpandas for following! It means a lot!****

 **Reviews:**

 **booksaremylife: Hey there! Thanks for checking this one out! Are those... your averages, or did the formatting wonk out? Don't forget to count each individual answer as well as your averages!**

 **Jason Senan: Welcome! You have 4 b's, 2 e's, and one of everything else. Congrats for being the first to get all the letters!**

 **MakeAJoke: Nice! But you have an extra letter? Is that your average, or did you have to answer one question two ways, (I had to do that a few times:p) or is it just poetic? Anyway, glad you're liking it!**

 **IcyFox17: I'm so gladddddd! Yeah, they're pretty obvious, but oh well. 6 a's, (yikes!) 2 e's, 2 c's and a b for you! ****Hopefully you won't have to wait too long.**

 **Demigod-Wizard-Gatekeeper: lol, but you're right about the chicken! Wow, first to score one of each in a single section! That's cool, but going to make it interesting... :) You don't get an average point, but that's ok! It's a quiz to test which mythology you belong to, so we can't know who your godly parent is until we know which gods you belong to.**

 **Nemesis dan Impyrean: Keep tallying your scores, and at the end I'll post results. Don't forget to add a section average if you got one! Welcome to my quiz, and thanks for reading!**

 **Good news- there will be a part four! Bad news- I haven't finished writing it yet, so there may be a tiny wait. I'm working on it, though!**

 **Small disclaimer: Some of the answers I've put are NOT good ones, like the answer about suicide in the last section or one or two of the answers in this section. I'm not condoning every opinion here, I just picked them because they seemed true to how some demigods in the books would act, and we know many of them make bad decisions. Please stay safe, friends!**

* * *

 **Part Three:** About You

 **11\. What are your thoughts on War?**

a. Whether I like it or not, it's necessary.

b. War is one of the foundational pillars of Western Civilization. It brings out the best (and worst) in people and nations, and produces results no peace could. It also makes for the most interesting history.

c. I try not to, honestly. Otherwise, I start getting a headache.

d. I avoid confrontation as much as possible. If you keep pushing me, and force me into it, however, you'd better believe I can whoop you. In other words, I won't start it, but I'll sure finish it.

e. I am so against it you don't understand! War is horrible and evil and there should never ever be a war for any reason!

 **12\. Thoughts on/favored schooling methods?**

a. I think learning should be fun. Games can be a sharper tool than classroom learning. Also, kids learn at their own pace and in their own way, and teachers should embrace that, not suppress it. I also don't really like age barriers. I guess I kinda like the idea of the one-room schoolhouse.

b. The classroom setting is beautiful and sacred. It teaches young minds the importance of both teamwork and competition. Strict discipline is paramount.

c. Both group learning and individual learning are important. There's a time and place for both classroom and independent settings, as well as practical, on-the-spot learning. I guess private schools are a place that can be balanced? Oh, I know, a co-op! Yes, that's it.

d. I guess I'm more the un-schooler type. Everything you really need to know the school of life will teach you. Libraries have all the info you'll ever want on top of that, so formal school is obsolete.

e. Proud homeschooled kid all the way! Yeah! Don't you talk to me about any other way, this is the best and only way to get a proper education. Don't believe me? Let me get out my 50 page bulleted thesis on the subject…

 **13\. You're joining a big team. (whether athletic, intellectual, musical, it doesn't matter.) You quickly realize there are a lot of different opinions, and not everyone is getting along. You think the solution is…**

a. Sort everyone into groups. Put those who have the most in common and similar ideas together. The groups can work separately, or join with other groups for a time. Then, each group's leader presents their work to the director. This way, every angle is approached and everyone gets along. More or less.

b. The individual opinion is irrelevant compared to the greater good. Everyone must learn to put prejudices aside and follow instructions from a well defined leader.

c. I believe that people can work together whether they agree on everything or don't. In fact, embracing different opinions, giving and taking, are what makes one successful.

d. I wouldn't have joined. I'm not great at teamwork.

e. There should be a few people elected to be in charge, and they should have the final say. There is a time to take everyone's opinions, and a time to just make the decision.

 **14\. You just found out that the school you'll be going to next year has you take one modern language and one ancient language. That's so exciting! You'll definitely be choosing…**

a. Ancient Greek! It's so cool, and useful!

b. Latin! It's way more useful than Greek.

c. Egyptian! You can't deny that it's the coolest and most mysterious.

d. Old Norse. Don't ask.

e. Maybe Sanskrit, or Old Chinese, or another root language.

 **15\. How's your sense of direction?**

a. I could find a specific tuft of grass in a prairie just by instinct.

b. I'm more comfortable traveling in a group.

c. If I know the place, it's no trouble. If it's unfamiliar, I might get nervous, but as long as I have a map, I'm good.

d. I'm no Daniel Boone, but I can get compass points from the sky if necessary.

e. I'm hopeless, sadly. But hey, that's what GPS is for, right?


	4. Part 4: In a Word

**Hello, everyone! Here is part four! I'm back on the roll here, so get ready for a** **spam of results!**

 **I would love a little more feedback, if it's not too much trouble. I'm a little insecure about the new direction/fandom,** **sooo... whatever you have to say, I'll take it! Just try not to be harsh if it's criticism...**

 **Thanks to Olympus and back to** **KOTLC 1 Fan and J **ason Senan for favoriting! It did my little heart so much good! And more thanks to ******KOTLC 1 Fan (again!) and awesomeguy.vjr for following!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Jason Senan: Wow! You now have 5 a's, ****4 b's, 3 e's, 2 c's and still only 1 d. Quite a countdown!**

 **KOTLC 1 Fan: Paris! Hi! Umm... keeping track of your results? Glad you're stalking me, though!**

 **IcyFox17: Yay! You have ****10 a's, (Boy, are you on a roll!) 2 e's, 4 c's and 1 b! I have a strange feeling I know where you're going...**

 **booksaremylife: Yay, you're here! Perfect sense! ok, 5 d's, 5 c's, 3 e's, 2 a's, 2 b's. Pretty even so far!**

 **Here's the last set of questions!**

* * *

 **Part 4:** In a Word

 **16\. Describe your sense of humor in one word.**

a. Practicaljokes (you said one word)

b. …Sense. Of. Humor… um?

c. Wacky

d. Morbid

e. Corny

 **17\. If those who knew you were to describe you in one word, (excluding hungry) it would probably be…**

a. Reckless

b. Dorky

c. Nerdy

d. Sullen

e. Effervescent

 **18\. What's the best non-electronic way to send a message?**

a. Magic.

b. Messenger.

c. Letter with secret code. (oops, that's four)

d. Bird mail.

e. What? No electronics? I don't even want to think about it!

 **19\. Complete the compound word: Super-**

a. -nova

b. -hero

c. -cool

d. -heated

e. -califragilisticexpialidocious! (Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious! IF YOU SAY IT LOUD ENOUGH YOU'LL ALWAYS SOUND PRECO— ehm, sorry…)

 **20\. Complete the compound word: Half-**

a. -blood

b. -baked

c. -hearted

d. -troll

e. -and-half


	5. 20 Questions

**Hi y'all. This is just a tiny _(tinytiny)_ filler between the questions and the results. Each option (a-e) will have it's own separate post because as the spooky narrator mentioned it's dangerous to one's sanity (and life, but that's completely secondary in this case) to know about more than one pantheon. If you get your letters in before I post all the results, I'll mention you in the post of the result you got.**

 **Reminder that if you feel like it's too close to call, you can retake the quiz and add your second choices in to the mix, then take the average for both first and second choices. You may find that while you picked all kinds of things for choice one, choice two is all e, or whatever. (But that might be more of a headache that it's worth.)**

 **Reviews:**

 **goldenlynx16: Thanks you for taking my quiz! Your final result is 7 b's, 6 a's, 3 e's, 3 c's, and 2 d's. B is the winner, by a hair, so look for the b results post.**

 **Jason Senan: Thank you so much for being such a faithful follower! Your final result is 7 a's, 6 b's, 4 e's, 2 c's and 1 d. Safe to say that we at least know the pantheon, if not the aspect of it you are ****from! A wins by a nose, though! Look for the post about a's.**

 **IcyFox17: 14 a's, 4 c's, 3 e's, and 2 b's. I am truly impressed. Not only have you zero d's, but a wins by a clear universe! You'll want to pay special attention to the a results post!**

 **SolangeloUniverse: I'm sorry it was so confusing! You did it right, though! Here are your final results: 6 b's, 5 e's, 5 d's, 3 a's, and 3 c's. B won, just barely, so you'll be looking for the result for b's. Thanks for sticking with it despite confusion! It means a lot to me:)**

 **~What does it mean when the author's note is 6.7 times longer than the actual post? (Yes, I did the math. With my calculator. I'm weird that way.) *sigh*~**

 **I am having way too much fun with this spooky narrator...**

* * *

Congratulations, you've completed the most important game of 20 questions you'll ever play. Review your answers carefully. Make note of second choices if your first choices seem to conflict. Remember, it's normal to have some variety in your answers. When you are sure you know your final answer, read on to discover your destiny.

And one last warning: the more you know, the more danger you are in.

 _Be sure you're ready._


	6. If you answered mostly a's…

**Result number 1! Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Thanks so very much to** **RustLegion428 for following!**

 **Reviews:**

 **4realz: Yikes! I hope the other sections were a little more ****definitive! But thanks for taking it!**

 **SolangeloUniverse: I'm so glad it was fun for you! It's not uncommon to be all over, really. I definitely was. You _could_ be e, but b is pretty unique.**

 **IcyFox17: (This is to your review from last chapter, I missed a ****spot) Thank you for saying this is accurate! I was really trying! And it tickles me to know you found it funny:) Are you liking the new Magnus Chase book? I got the audiobook as soon as it came out, cause I listen at work. I was a bit disappointed at the beginning, but it's good now.**

 **Ok, those who I know got this result are:** **IcyFox17 \- for whom there is no doubt; and Jason Senan\- who is likely a but could go b if a isn't the right fit. Thankfully, they're related. Anyone else get a? Let me know! **

* * *

If you answered mostly **a** 's…

You're a Greek demigod! You're tough, but not without your fun side. (In fact, you've probably been called a smart alek.) There is definitely a support group - and a family - for you. Your destination is Camp Half Blood, Long Island, NY. Don't worry, you'll know how to get there. Just head for the shore and look for the flying horses and strawberry fields…


	7. If you answered mostly b's…

**Result number 2!**

 **Warning: there are now slight spoilers for the first chapter of Ship of the Dead in the reviews. If you already read chapter 1, then no worries. If you didn't, use discretion, even though it's not a big spoiler.**

 **Reviews:**

 **IcyFox17: Hooray! I'm so happy you're satisfied with your result! YES that was the exact reason I was disappointed, too! (well, also because we didn't gettoseethemmeet) But the baby! Yay! The name is beautiful, but tbh I was kinda headcannoning that her name would be Peggy... (I'm weird that way) And we'll see about that shirt... I noticed, but didn't give it much thought...**

 **Those of you who I know got b: goldenlynx16\- although you could go a if you don't feel this is right, since they are related and it was so close; and SolangeloUniverse\- you _were_ a little all over, but I'm thinking b is your best bet!**

 **If you haven't given me your final results, now is the time! I don't have any c peeps yet... (hint)**

* * *

If you answered mostly **b** 's…

You're a Roman demigod! Your path is difficult, but your heritage means you're probably strong enough to take on anything. Head for the wolf house in CA. (That's the ruins of Jack London's home, but you probably already guessed that.) If you survive what awaits you there, you'll be sent to Camp Jupiter, where you'll find the home and structure you crave.


	8. If you answered mostly c's…

**Result the Third!**

 **For anyone wondering why I'm telling everyone "this is it but if it feels wrong it could be..." it's because I'm going with the idea that demigods would probably instinctively know when they read the correct result, They'd just feel the rightness when they heard where they belonged. So I want to make sure that my demigods don't go against their better judgement blindly because of a quiz. As long as** **their first and second choices are close in number and not conflicting in pantheon, they have the right to make the call themselves.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Al0h0m0ra7: Of course I'll help! I'm so happy you took my quiz and stuck with it! You got an extra e in parts one and two, but tied the others. Your final score is 7 e's, 6 c's, 5 b's, 3 a's, and 1 d. You are probably e, but c is also a possibility if e doesn't feel right!**

 **IcyFox17: I, too, am almost finished. It won't even last me my whole shift at work tomorrow. Well, the Hotel Valhalla official shirts are green, so... Glad you're still enjoying!**

 **Ok, I don't have any** **definite c people, but if you've been lurking and are a c, here ya go!**

* * *

If you answered mostly **c** 's…

You're an Egyptian magician! You probably have the blood of the Pharaohs, too. It's less creepy than it sounds, I promise! But it _is_ dangerous. Seek out the headquarters of the nearest Nome. Don't worry, you'll know where to find it. But you must move quickly. The sooner you begin your training, the more likely you are to survive…


	9. If you answered mostly d's…

**Result the Penultimate!**

 **I'm kinda sorry it's almost over! This was fun! You've all been great! Thanks so much for all the support! (Too many !'s!)**

 **Big** **thanks to** **ClearcloudofRiverHuffle for following and ****favoriting!**

 **Reviews:**

 **goldenlynx16: Ahh, I'm sorry! It would have been much simpler... but no such luck! So happy you took my quiz!**

 **IcyFox17: I forgot I didn't have to work (holiday), so I didn't finish after all, but tomorrow! A cliffhanger is good news, tho, it means there will be more to the story, one way or the other! Glad you're still with me, it means so much!**

 **There are no definite peeps (who let me know, anyway) for d, but here's the result for my lurkers! The closest would be booksaremylife, who was tied for c and d before the last section. Perhaps one of those turned out to be the winner after part 4?**

 **This result blurb is the weakest, but tbh I don't have hardly any info for the living. (that sounds terrifying, my heavens)**

* * *

If you answered mostly **d** 's…

You're a Norse demigod! As long as you stay away from Scandinavia and Boston - all of New England to be safe - you should be able to live a marginally normal life. For some, though, this may not be an option. In this case, learn all you can. Learn to defend yourself, and everything about the myths. If you die, make sure it's in battle, with a weapon in your hand. You don't want to know the 'otherwise.'


	10. If you answered mostly e's…

**It's the last result!**

 **Aww, I'm sad it's over! But this isn't the end, never fear, in case any of you actually will miss my writing. I have a couple of PJO ideas in the works, but due to my other unfinished stories, I probably won't be starting them until after the holidays. If you are, by some miracle, still interested in my stories and don't want to wait, I highly recommend getting into Keeper of the Lost Cities. It's an awesome series by a wonderful author, and there are quite a few good fanfics, too.**

 **Reviews:**

 **IcyFox17: ****Aah, I did finish, and AAAHH! I see what you mean. I'm still hoping for a big huge crossover of everything, so yeah. Aww, thanks for reading my profile! I read yours, too! I personally haven't read Harry Potter, or I would have jumped on your story, but I may still try it someday if I have the time! I totally recommend KOTLC, of course, but the books are pretty huge, so it's a commitment!  
** **Yay random fact! I think I did know that... (not that I ever have or would read it, but I learned that in a writing workshop) also, did you know that the author at least for a while was so paranoid that someone would do what she did and rip off her work that she refused to allow fanfiction of her book? (Also learned that in the writing workshop. Not even really sure what the book is supposed to be. Don't really want to know.)  
I tend to overuse my !'s a lot, so it's totally ok! (There I go *sigh*) I had a lovely weekend plus, and hope you did as well! Well, since this is the last update *squeak* is... Is it ok if I PM you sometime? I'm super awkward around new people, but I love making new friends! Soo-**

 **Big huge thanks again to everyone who supported me in the new direction! Enjoy!**

* * *

If you answered mostly **e** 's…

Congratulations! You're probably just a clear-sighted mortal. This means you're much safer than if you were really mixed up in all of this, but it doesn't mean you're totally out of danger. Ignore everything you see. Try to pretend it doesn't exist. If that doesn't work, and you need a safe place, you can always head for Camp Half Blood or your local Nome, (see answers **a** and **c** ,) but only as a last resort. After all, the monsters _should_ ignore you…


End file.
